Everybody's having fun?
by LovelyBeast
Summary: Weiß is no more and the boys are leading a normal life. But what is wrong with Omi?
1. Confusion

Disclaimer: Nothing belongs to me except for my cat. 

Part 1

I'm crying… Again. I don't know why, but it seems as if I've been doing that a lot lately. Nearly every night, alone, in my bed. And I can't sleep… It's just that every time I try to, I panic, thinking I'll never wake up again. And the lack of sleep is already showing. Two days ago Ken asked me if I was okay. "Of course" , I answered. I don't think he believed me. He's been eyeing me strangely since then. Well, after all he's the closest friend I have, and he's not an idiot. He's worried, I guess. 

I'm still crying… Shit. There's no reason to! Or probably there is one, I mean, I'm not doing this just for fun… It's just that I can't figure it out. 

Don't think I haven't tried, I really did! It's not about me being a former assassin. For I have been one for some time, and it has never bothered me that much. After all I knew what I, what we were fighting for. And Weiß doesn't even exist anymore. It's not about me finding out about my past either. All of that has already been solved, and I have successfully moved on with my life.

Until now, that is…

It all started two weeks ago, I think. But maybe it began even earlier without me noticing it. I don't really care…

It's bothering me that I can't figure out what made me fall into this state. I mean, everything is fine! I'm studying now, I have saved enough money to live comfortably without having to work for the rest of my life (although I will work, eventually, otherwise life would just be to boring), really good friendships have formed between the former members of Weiß, I'm leading a completely normal life!

That's why it's so confusing… I'm getting panic attacks, I cry, I just haven't any control over my feelings anymore. Hell, I don't even KNOW what I'm feeling!

I guess now it's really time for some sleeping pills, or I won't get any sleep at all…

The next morning Omi lay in bed. Well, it wasn't really morning anymore… It was nearly 2pm. 

Omi had already woken up at about 9am, after the sleeping pills had lost their power, but he didn't have the strength to stand up. He just lay there in bed, until now, all the time repeating to himself that he had to get up, that he had to go to university. Despite that he just couldn't. And by now, he didn't even care anymore.

Somehow all of his power had faded away, and he couldn't even move. He heard the telephone ring, but he didn't even try to answer it. He wasn't even annoyed because of the constant ringing. He didn't feel anything anymore…

Ken was worried. Extremely worried, to be exact. Omi had been supposed to meet him at the café next to the university today, but he hadn't shown up and one of his friends, who recognized Ken, told him that he hadn't been at school today.

This just had added to the worries that have already been forming in the young man's mind. He knew that something wasn't right with Omi. He had looked so tired and… exhausted… lately.

'I guess it's time for a visit!' 

And with that he got on his bike and drove off.

^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^

Author's notes:

Don't ask me where this is going, for I don't know more than you… Well alright, maybe a little more, but so far this is the only part I've written, and I have only REALLY vague ideas about how I'm going to continue this.

I don't have to tell ya that comments are appreciated, do I?


	2. what's wrong? (...well, I know, but you ...

So, first of all I wanted to thank the people who reviewed my story (*hugs everybody*). I will try to keep in mind to show more than to tell this time, but I'm not sure if I'll manage to…  
  
Anyways, Weiß doesn't belong to me, but I'm happy to be able to play with them a little ;-)  
  
Enjoy! (or at least pretend to…)  
  
  
  
----------------------------------------------------  
  
Ken arrived at Omi's apartment at least. Anxiously he rang the doorbell and waited.  
  
No one came.  
  
He rang again, this time a little bit longer.  
  
Still no answer.  
  
"Omi? Omi, please open the door! Is everything ok?"  
  
Nothing.  
  
And then he heard light footsteps on the carpet on the other side of the door. He stepped nervously from one foot on the other, listening to the door being unlocked.  
  
Finally the last chain was removed.  
  
'Why does Omi even need so many of them?' , Ken asked himself, but he didn't spend much time to think about it, soon being distracted by the sight of Omi.  
  
He didn't look good. To be honest, he looked horrible. Dark circles were under his eyes, his hair was messy and he was trembling slightly. All in all, it seemed likely, that he fell unconscious on the floor any minute.  
  
"My god, Omi, what's wrong?"  
  
The boy didn't respond, he only looked at Ken for a second, then turned around and went back to his bedroom.  
  
Ken stood there for a while, a little shocked by his friends behaviour. Finally he regained his composure, stepped inside the apartment, closed the door (without locking it), and followed Omi.  
  
He reached the bedroom and walked in, looking around. There, on the bed, was Omi, laying on his side and staring blindly at the wall.  
  
"Omi?", Ken started hesitantly. He really didn't know how to handle this, didn't even have the slightest idea what was wrong.  
  
He received no answer, so he moved closer to the bed, sitting down on it and laying a hand on Omi's shoulder.  
  
No reaction.  
  
"What's wrong, Omi?", he asked silently, not knowing what else to do.  
  
"I don't know, Ken… I don't understand…" Omi whispered.  
  
He began to tremble again, and Ken could see the tears flowing, though he didn't hear Omi cry.  
  
Gently, he reached forward and pulled Omi close to him, trying somehow to help him. The younger boy didn't respond in any way, he just lay limply in his arms and continued to cry, silently at first, but soon he began to sob loudly. By now he was also shaking badly.  
  
Ken tried desperately to calm him, whispering soothing words.  
  
He didn't think that it really helped, but he just had to try. After what seemed like an eternity Omi calmed down a bit. He didn't cry anymore, though he was still trembling slightly.  
  
Ken laid him down on the bed again, and glanced at his clock. Nearly forty minutes had past since his arrival. He looked down on Omi worriedly. His whole body was tense, his hands clenching and unclenching all the time.  
  
Ken was frightened. Omi was obviously not alright.  
  
Ken knew that he couldn't handle this situation all alone. And he didn't want to.  
  
----------------------------------------------------  
  
Ramblings:  
  
This chapter is a bit short, but the next chapter will be longer (probably). I have finally decided how this story will continue.  
  
I'm trying to find a beta-reader, any volunteers?  
  
Please mail me at LovelyBeast@web.de if you want to become one, ok? 


End file.
